Case1: Kirika
by Perdita Ekaterina
Summary: Ini adalah kisah buatan tentang masa lalu Pak Dan dengan seorang gadis yang disayanginya namun gagal diselamatkannya.


Dawn Of Time

Case1: Kirika

Note: Tokoh yang paling kusuka dari komik Detective School Q adalah Morihiko Dan. Ketika pertama kali membaca review tentang DDS di animonster, aku sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati dengannya. Maka aku membuat cerita ini dengan original character didalamnya. Jangan khawatir tokoh baru itu bukan apa yang mereka bilang Mary Sue. Kalaupun iya, tak apa bukan? Tujuan utama menulis fanfiction adalah untuk berfantasi dan bersenang-senang dengan tokoh-tokoh yang tidak nyata yang kita sukai bukan? He3x!

Selamat menikmati!

Prelude:

Bangunan DDS lama

"Ah~~! Kenapa aku harus membersihkan gedung sekolah diakhir minggu seperti ini?" keluh Kinta.

"Masih bertanya! Gara-gara kau membuat Pak Hongo marah makanya satu kelas jadi kena getahnya!" samber Kazuma.

"Berhenti mengeluh! Lebih baik cepat selesaikan ini semua agar kita bisa cepat pulang!" ujar Meg menengahi.

"Bukankah menyenangkan kita dapat bekerja bersama-sama seperti ini?" ujar Kyu dengan wajah ceria.

Kinta, Kazuma dan Meg berteriak bersamaan, "Dimana enaknya?!"

Kinta menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa kau selalu antusias dalam segala hal sih?" keluhnya pada Kyu.

Ryu tidak berkomentar. Ia sibuk mengepel lantai koridor didepan gudang tempat teman-temannya berada.

Ketika hendak memindahkan beberapa perabotan dengan Kinta, Kyu menemukan sebuah foto tua yang terselip dibagian belakang sebuah rak.

"Ore? Apa ini?" seru Kyu penuh ingin tahu. Yang lain, kecuali Ryu mengelilingi Kyu untuk melihat foto tersebut.

Didalam foto, tampak seorang gadis muda berusia kira-kira 16 tahun dengan rambut panjang berwarna abu-abu dan warna mata hijau sedang tersenyum polos. Ia memakai seragam sekolah pelaut (yang kaya dipake Usagi pas sekolah). Disebelahnya, tampak seorang pria berusia kira-kira 24 tahun berambut hitam pendek dengan warna mata hitam sedang tersenyum dengan tenang dan tampak bijaksana. Ia memakai setelan jas formal. Disebelah lelaki itu, ada seorang pemuda berusia kira-kira 16 tahun dengan rambut hitam pendek dan warna mata emas sedang tersenyum nakal. Ia memakai seragam serba hitam. Ketiganya tampak bahagia sekali.

"Bukankah pria itu adalah Pak Dan?" ujar Meg.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyu. "Tahu darimana?"

"Aku pernah lihat koq fotonya dikoran lama…" jelas Meg.

"Memang benar dia koq!" samber Kazuma.

"Yang dikiri-kanannya siapa?" tanya Kyu.

"Mungkin asisten Pak Dan?" ujar Meg.

"Ceweknya imut sekali!" puji Kinta.

"Jangan-jangan yang katanya Pak Dan hendak jadikan penggantinya adalah salah satu dari mereka ini! Bagaimana menurutmu, Ryu?" tanya Kyu.

Ryu hanya melihat sekilas, mengangkat bahu. "Mengapa tidak tanyakan saja pada Pak Dan jika kalian memang penasaran?"

"Ide yang bagus!" seru Kyu. Ia menyimpan foto tersebut didalam kantong celananya lalu kembali bekerja.

Seusai bekerja, ketika hendak pulang, Kelas Q bertemu dengan Pak Dan dan Bu Katagiri yang sepertinya juga hendak pulang atau pergi entah kemana.

"Capenya~~!!" keluh Meg.

"Aku lapar!" keluh Kinta.

"Aku cape sampai tak bisa jalan…" keluh Kazuma.

"Good work, semuanya." Sapa Bu Katagiri.

Yang lain kecuali Ryu tersentak kaget melihat kemunculan Bu Katagiri dan Pak Dan.

"Apakah Pak Hongo menghukum kalian lagi?" tanya Pak Dan.

Kyu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sembari tertawa bodoh. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kami memang bodoh sih!" ujarnya.

Meg menjitak kepala Kyu. "Kau yang bodoh!"

Pak Dan dan Bu Katagiri tertawa melihatnya.

"Oh, aku jadi ingat! Pak Dan, ada sesuatu yang hendak kuberikan padamu." Ujar Kyu sembari mengeluarkan foto disaku celananya dan menyerahkannya pada Pak Dan.

Pak Dan menatap foto itu dan wajahnya terlihat terkejut sekali. "Dimana…kau temukan foto ini?" tanyanya.

Kyu memberitahu dimana ia menemukan foto tersebut.

"Kukira foto ini sudah hilang entah kemana…" ujar Pak Dan.

"Pak Dan, apakah mereka adalah asistenmu saat kau masih muda?" tanya Kyu.

Pak Dan tersenyum sedih saat teringat kedua orang dalam foto tersebut yang sama-sama sudah tak ada lagi didunia ini. "Pemuda ini…seandainya masih hidup, aku pasti mengangkatnya sebagai penggantiku. Ya, ia adalah asistenku semasa muda. Namanya Satoru Renjo. Sedangkan gadis ini…"

Bu Katagiri ikut menatap foto tersebut. Ia mengenali sang pemuda yang semasa hidupnya pernah menjadi pembimbingnya saat ia masih belajar jadi detektif pada Pak Dan tetapi ia tak mengenal si gadis karena gadis itu meninggal dalam usia muda.

"Gadis ini…bernama Kirika…" Pak Dan menyentuh wajah gadis dalam foto. Sorot mata pria itu tampak diliputi kesedihan tetapi juga ada kelembutan. "Dia mengaku, bukan, mengangkat dirinya sendiri sebagai asistenku…" jelasnya sembari tersenyum. "Tetapi ia lebih membawa masalah daripada membantu menyelesaikannya…"

"Dimanakah gadis ini sekarang?" tanya Meg.

Pak Dan menghela nafas sedih. "Ia sudah meninggal, sudah lama sekali, jauh sebelum aku membangun DDS ini. Dalam suatu kasus yang kuhadapi, ia terlibat bahaya dan aku gagal menyelamatkannya…"

Kyu dan yang lainnya tampak sedih mengetahui nasib gadis dalam foto.

Kyu yang penasaran hendak bertanya lagi tetapi Bu Katagiri memotongnya dengan berkata, "Pak Dan, kita harus pergi sekarang…"

"Ah, ya, kau benar." Ujar Pak Dan. "Kalian pulanglah, sudah hampir sore…"

Anak-anak kelas Q menuruti perkataan guru mereka dan pulang walau hati mereka dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu yang dalam mengenai masa lalu sang detektif legendaris itu.

Menatap kepergian murid-murid kelas spesialnya lalu pada foto digenggamannya, Pak Dan lalu berkata, "Katagiri-kun, tolong ubah jadwal pagi esok… Ada tempat yang hendak kukunjungi…"

"Baiklah, Pak." Jawab Bu Katagiri.

&&&

Dan Morihiko (yang duduk dikursi roda tentunya) dan Bu Katagiri berdiri didepan sebuah makam kecil. Bu Katagiri meletakkan sebuah rangkaian bunga iris didepan nisan itu demi mewakili Pak Dan.

Pak Dan dengan wajah sedih menatap ukiran pada nisan. Pada nisan itu terukir nama seorang gadis. Seorang gadis yang dahulu memiliki peranan yang cukup penting dalam masa muda Pak Dan.

Kirika Higashiyama

1984-2000

Devoted Friend

Melihat wajah sedih Pak Dan, hati Bu Katagiri menjadi sedih juga. Bu Katagiri pernah mendengar kisah tentang gadis bernama Kirika ini dari Pak Nanami yang sepertinya mendengarnya dari almarhum Pak Renjo.

Pak Dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ditelinganya terngiang kata-kata gadis itu.

Flashback

"Pak Dan! Pak Dan!"

"Orang yang paling kukagumi didunia ini adalah Pak Dan!"

"Pak Dan, tolong aku!"

"Aku suka sekali dengan Pak Dan!"

"Maafkan aku, Pak…"

"Rasanya…seperti…sudah…lama…sekali…tak…ber…temu…dengan…mu…"

End Flashback

Pak Dan menggerenyit saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diingatnya. 'Kirika…' pikirnya. 'Maafkan aku… Seandainya saja aku menyadari lebih cepat…maka mungkin kau masih bisa tertolong…' Ia menghela nafas. Ingatan masa lalunya kembali membayanginya untuk yang kesekian kalinya selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Chapter 1

Gedung kantor Detektif Dan

Kirika menggeliat sembari meregangkan kedua tangannya. Ia baru saja selesai mengerjakan PR-nya. Ia melihat jam didinding dan mendesah. "Ah~~! Koq tidak ada permohonan kasus sih? Aku bosan~~!"

Pak Dan yang sedang membaca koran tersenyum mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Ia meletakkan korannya lalu menyisip kopi hangat dari cangkirnya.

Satoru yang duduk disebelah Kirika membereskan buku-buku pelajaran sekolahnya kedalam tas. Ia berkata, "Itu karena Pak Dan tidak mengizinkan aku ke stasiun dan mempromosikan pelayanan kita melalui papan iklan buatanku sendiri…"

"Papan iklan buatanmu itu membuat seakan-akan kita ini hendak mempromosikan pertunjukan striptease saja! Pakai ada diskon 10% segala…" keluh Pak Dan.

"Eh, mungkin kalau kita membuat semacam kartu bisnis atau selebaran kecil lalu menyebarkannya dimall-mall, toko dan segala tempat yang kita datangi bahkan disekolahan, mungkin akan ada yang datang untuk permohonan kasus?" usuk Kirika.

"Tapi kita tak punya cukup uang untuk membuat kartu bisnis maupun selebaran semacam itu. Saat ini keuangan kita lagi berantakan…" ujar Pak Dan.

"Tenang saja! Aku punya teman yang ayahnya buka usaha membuat kartu bisnis dan selebaran semacam itu. Dia pasti bisa membantu kita. Aku punya cara agar ia membantu kita." ujar Kirika semakin menyukai idenya sendiri.

"Apa? Kamu akan mengajaknya kencan sekali sebagai ganti ia membuatkanmu gratis kartu bisnis dan selebaran itu?" goda Satoru.

"Enak saja!" Kirika menjitak kepala Satoru. "Aku tak serendah itu! Dia pernah berhutang budi padaku dahulu dan sekarang saatnya aku minta balasan. Itu saja."

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara bel dibunyikan. Satoru bergegas keluar dari kantor Pak Dan yang terletak dilantai 2 gedung tua itu dan turun untuk membuka pintu.

"Mungkin itu klien yang kita tunggu-tunggu! Kasus apa yang bakal kita hadapi kali ini ya?" tanya Kirika dengan antusias.

Pak Dan hanya tersenyum sembari merapikan meja kerjanya.

Tak lama terdengar derap suara langkah keras Satoru disusul dengan teriakannya. "Pak Dan! Akhirnya ada klien! Setelah satu bulan!" serunya sesaat setelah ia masuk kedalam kantor.

"Stt!! Jangan bicara hal menyedihkan seperti itu dengan suara keras!" tegur Pak Dan. Ia lalu mulai berpose dengan penampilan se-charming mungkin. "Persilahkan beliau masuk!"

Satoru mengantar seorang wanita berkimono masuk. Wanita itu dipersilahkan duduk sementara Kirika bergegas ke dapur membuat secangkir teh untuk wanita itu.

Kasus yang dibawa wanita itu adalah mengenai harta warisan (baca DDS vol 5).

Kirika baru saja masuk keruangan dengan nampan berisi teh. Ia melihat apk Dan berdiri dan berkata pada klien mereka, "Kalau analisis saya benar, ini adalah kasus penipuan yang licik. Ini kasus pidana bukan perdata, karena itu anda dapat menggugatnya."

Pak Dan meminta wanita itu menghubungi sang kakak dan bertemu dengan mereka ditanah yang menjadi masalah kasus kali ini. Kirika rada kesal karena jadi sia-sia ia membuat tea. Tetapi seperti biasanya Satoru dan Kirika dengan senang hati mendampingi Pak Dan pergi untuk melihat sendiri aksi sekaligus analisisnya.

&&&

"Pak Dan hebat sekali! Kau membuat orang itu tak berkutik dengan analisismu itu!" puji Kirika.

"Ah, biasa saja koq. Itu karena trik yang dipakai orang itu lemah dalam sisi psikologis makanya mudah tertebak." Ujar Pak Dan.

"Honor kerja kali ini cukup besar juga… Dengan ini Pak Dan bisa bayar listrik dan air donk!" ujar Satoru yang memegang amplop berisi uang honor kerja mereka kali ini. "Bapak tak perlu pasang lilin dikantor pas malam…"

Pak Dan pura-pura batuk untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Kau boleh ambil separo dari uang itu, Satoru-kun. Bukankah kau perlu membayar uang kost bulan ini?"

"Ah, mana boleh! Aku kan tak banyak membantu dalam memecahkan kasus kali ini." Protes Satoru. "Kan perjanjiannya aku hanya akan mendapat honor jika aku terlibat dalam pemecahan kasus. Kali ini Bapak memecahkannya sendirian. Mengenai masalah uang kost, tenang saja. Aku masih punya simpanan uang koq."

"Benar nih? Kau tak perlu sungkan koq."

"Kalau Satoru tak mau, buat aku saja!" canda Kirika. "Uang itu bisa kupakai untuk beli sesuatu untuk 'memperindah' kantor kita." Menurutnya, kantor detektif Pak Dan kurang ada sentuhan wanita.

"Ah, daripada kasih kamu mendingan buat simpanan Pak Dan dihari tua." Potong Satoru.

"Hey, aku belum setua itu!" protes Pak Dan.

Note: Aku tak pandai membuat kasus jadi aku mungkin akan mengambil kasus dari film/novel/komik detektif lain. BTW, Kirika tidak digaji karena ia menjadi asisten Pak Dan dengan sukarela (lagipula ia berasal dari keluarga yang cukup kaya). Sebenarnya Satoru juga bekerja secara sukarela tetapi Pak Dan bersikeras membayar sedikit uang ala kadarnya bagi pemuda yang nge-kost sendiri di Tokyo itu.

Kirika dan Satoru tertawa.

"Pak, traktirin kita sesuatu donk!" goda Kirika. "Sudah sore, bukankah pada lapar semua ni?"

"Kalau tiap kali dapat uang Bapak harus traktir kalian, bisa rugi donk." Keluh Pak Dan sembari tersenyum.

"Kirika-chan, makannya banyak sih tapi heran kaga gendut-gendut!" goda Satoru.

"Enak saja, memangnya aku serakus itu!" Kirika memukul lengan Satoru.

"Ow!"

Ketiganya tertawa.

"Wah, sudah sore! Aku harus segera pulang kalau tidak Kakek akan kesal padaku." Seru Kirika.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Bahaya sudah sore." Kata Pak Dan yang khawatir. Ia memang seorang gentleman.

"Bapak tak perlu khawatir. Kan belum gelap amat, tak akan ada apa-apa koq!" ujar Kirika.

"PR-mu bagaimana? Bukankah masih dikantor?" tanya Satoru.

"Oh, tak apa-apa. Itu bukan PR yang buat kumpul besok koq! Sampai jumpa besok! Bye, Pak Dan, Satoru!" seru Kirika sembari melambaikan satu tangan lalu bergegas lari pulang.

Pak Dan dan Satoru mengamati sosok gadis itu yang menghilang ditengah sorotan matahari terbenam.

"Gadis yang ceria ya?" ujar Pak Dan. "Sudah hampir setahun sejak kita bertemu dengannya ya?"

"Ya, musim panas tahun lalu, saat kita dipanggil Inspektur Miyano untuk membantu memecahkan kasus pembunuhan diSMP-nya Kirika." Kenang Satoru.

"Sebagai seorang gadis, ia sangat dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu dan ceria sekali, mirip denganmu, Satoru-kun." Ujar Pak Dan.

"Ia itu pengagum beratmu lho, Pak." Goda Satoru. 'Sama seperti aku. Tidak, mungkin malah lebih…' tambahnya dalam hati.

&&&

Rumah keluarga Higashiyama adalah rumah yang cukup besar. Kirika tinggal dirumah itu dengan kakeknya semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal saat ia masih kecil. Sang kakek membuka usaha pengiriman barang yang berjalan cukup sukses sehingga ia dapat mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya dan Kirika.

"Aku pulang, Kek!" teriak Kirika sembari melepas kedua sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sepasang sandal berbentuk anjing lalu memasuki ruang tamu dimana biasanya sang Kakek membaca koran sambil menonton berita di TV.

Kazumi-san, nama Kakek Kirika, sedang duduk disofa. Ia menatap cucunya itu dengan tatapan tak senang. "Lagi-lagi kau pergi main ke tempat detektif itu lagi ya? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan terlalu terlibat dengan yang namanya detektif? Mereka itu selalu membawa malapetaka dimanapun mereka berada."

"Kakek kaga salah ngerti? Pak Dan sebagai detektif telah banyak membantu orang dan menangkap penjahat. Ialah yang membuat dunia ini menjadi tempat yang lebih baik." Protes Kirika. Ia heran mengapa sang kakek sangat benci dengan yang namanya detektif.

"Kenapa sih kamu tak bisa seperti anak gadis lain? Aku lebih suka kau melakukan kegiatan normal yang biasa anak gadis seusiamu perbuat daripada berada disisi detektif itu menangani kasus-kasus misteri…" keluh Kazumi-san.

"Ah, Kakek ini! Sudah hampir setahun aku berhubungan dengan Pak Dan dan Satoru, masih saja Kakek tak menyukai mereka padahal mereka baik sekali."

"Puih! Baik apanya? Mereka terus-menerus melibatkanmu dalam bahaya yang tak perlu!"

"Aku yang memilih untuk terlibat. Kakek jangan salahkan mereka!" seru Kirika marah karena sang Kakek terus-terusan menjelek-jelekkan Pak Dan yang dikaguminya dan Satoru yang disukainya sebagai saudara sekaligus teman.

"Kirika, jika kau terlibat dalam kasus yang membahayakan dirimu, kau tak boleh lagi berhubungan dengan mereka!" seru Kazumi-san sambil mengetukkan tongkatnya kelantai bagai seorang hakim.

"Kakek, tak punya hak melarangku! Kalau gini terus, aku tak mau bicara dengan Kakek seumur hidupku lagi!" seru Kirika sembari berlari keatas menuju kamarnya.

"Anak bandel!" seru Kazumi-san.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria muda berusia 21-an berpakaian setelan jas putih. Ia menyalakan puntung rokok lalu mulai merokok.

Kazumi-san menoleh pada pria itu yang tadinya menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan Kirika. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Itu membahayakan. Jika tak hati-hati, mereka akan mengetahui keberadaannya. Jika demikian, maka sia-sia pengorbanan orang itu deminya." Ujar pria itu.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara itu?"

Pria itu tak menjawab.


End file.
